ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu
Season 11 of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, subtitled Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu is preceded by Season 10. The focus Ninja is unknown, but Kai is the mascot character and the main characters take turns reading the title card. Aspheera and Ice Emperor serve as the main antagonists, and the Pyro Vipers and Blizzard Samurai are the season's villainous factions. The season is split into two chapters, the Fire Chapter and the Ice Chapter. The plot is centered around Forbidden Spinjitzu. A teaser for this season was released on May 26, 2019. The official trailer was released on June 14, 2019 on the LegoLife app, and June 16, 2019 on the official LEGO YouTube channel. Episodes 1 - 8 released On Demand and on the US Cartoon Network app/website on June 21, 2019. Episodes 9 - 15 released On Demand and on the US Cartoon Network app/website on July 19, 2019. The season started airing on June 22, 2019 in the USA. http://www.thefutoncritic.com/showatch/ninjago-masters-of-spinjitzu/listings/ This season drops the subtitle of Masters of Spinjitzu and reduces the runtime to 11 minutes. Official Description Basking in the glory of their recent victory, the ninja embark on a new adventure to explore a mysterious pyramid – just for a little light rest and recovery, of course. But has success lulled our heroes into a false sense of security? When the ninja accidentally set an ancient threat loose, nothing could ever have prepared them for the mayhem that follows. Trailer 1 - The Fire Chapter: The Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu have been kept a secret for a thousand years. With good reason. The evil Serpentine sorceress, Aspheera, was banished along with the Scrolls – but now she is back, hungry for revenge, and ready to get her fangs on the Scrolls once more and reclaim her powers. The ninja’s powers, friendships, beliefs and loyalties will be put to the test like never before. Cast *Acidicus - Paul Dobson *Akita - TBA *Antonia - Brynna Drummond *Aspheera - Pauline Newstone, Ashleigh Ball *Cecil Putnam - Paul Dobson *Char - Brian Drummond *Clutch Powers - Ian James Corlett *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Dan Vaapit - Ian Hanlin *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Elemental Cobra - Brian Drummond￼￼￼ * * *First Spinjitzu Master - Jim Conrad *Fred Finely - Bill Newton *Fugi-Dove - TBA *Garmadon - Dean Petriw *Gayle Gossip - Kelly Sheridan *Ice Emperor - TBA *Jake - Nicholas Holmes *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Killow - Garry Chalk *Lil' Nelson - David Reynolds *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Mambo the Fifth - Michael Dobson *Noble - Paul Dobson *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Police Commissioner - Michael Donovan *Skales - Ian James Corlett *Ultra Violet - Maggie Blue O'Hara *Vex - Andrew Francis *Vinny - Gavin Langelo *Wu - Paul Dobson, Madyx Whiteway *Zane - Brent Miller Episodes Sets *70671 Lloyd's Journey *70672 Cole's Dirt Bike *70673 ShuriCopter *70674 Fire Fang *70675 4x4 Katana *70676 Lloyd's Titan Mech *70677 Land Bounty *70678 Castle of the Forsaken Emperor *40342 LEGO NINJAGO 2019 Minifigure Set Spinners *70681 Spinjitzu Slam - Lloyd *70682 Spinjitzu Slam - Jay *70683 Spinjitzu Slam - Zane *70684 Spinjitzu Slam - Kai vs Samurai Trivia *This is the first season to have 11-minute long episodes, and be 30 episodes long. **Despite its shorter individual run-time, this season is set to be the longest season of Ninjago so far. This season features the largest amount of episodes in the series, and the highest amount of content, as in total it is 330 minutes. **It is also the first season to contain more than 13 episodes. **It is not the first time that an episode lasts 11 minutes, the first time was with the split Pilot Episodes, although this is the first season with that duration. *This is the first season that lasts four months. **In this case, it starts on June 22 and ends on September 28. *The First 15 episodes are from the Fire Chapter. *This is the first season not to be animated by WILFilm ApS. **This is also the first season to be animated by DHX Media. *LEGO has changed the name of the teaser trailer for this season three times, first called LEGO Ninjago - Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Teaser Trailer, then LEGO Ninjago - The All New Series (2019) teaser and finally LEGO Ninjago - New Season (2019). *This is the first season to have an error in the season's poster, which Zane can be found in front of the Fire Fang attacking it and he can also be found in the ShuriCopter. *This season takes place a few months after Season 10. *Members of The Fold revealed in their official podcast that they have made a new song for the opening of this season.http://www.thefoldmusiccompany.com/podcast *This season has a currently unknown focus Ninja.https://twitter.com/bragischutjr/status/1138652114564014081 *Starting with the episode "Questing for Quests," there is an intro recapping the events of the previous episode with The Wicked Whip in the background. **This is also the first season not to have the traditional "previously on Ninjago" section at the beginning of the episodes. **The intro says the episode name, but does not say the episode number. **This is the first season since Season 7: The Hands of Time to feature songs by The Fold in the opening. *A new vehicle called the Land Bounty will appear in this season. The Destiny's Bounty is also used. *According to the sets, there will be several new characters, including the Ice Emperor, Aspheera, General Vex, Blizzard Samurai, Pyro Vipers, and Char. **A new character called Antonia will also appear in this season.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/1058315136451121152 *The Ninja will travel to the Never-Realm. The Ninjas goal is to rescue Zane and use the secrets within the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu to free the realm from its eternal winter. *This is the first season since Season 7 to feature Serpentine. *The trailer is called The Fire Chapter, which seems to explain that the season will be divided up into two sections; one for the Pyro Vipers and one for the Blizzard Samurai. *Each episode has a different Ninja announcing the episode’s title at the end of the opening. **This season marks the first time that Jay, Nya and Kai have introduced the title cards at the beginning of the episodes. **It also marks the first time that Aspheera has introduced the title cards at the beginning of an episode. *Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu will be released in the summer of 2019, making it the third time two seasons aired in the same year. **The first time was in 2015 with The Tournament of Elements in the spring and Possession in the summer. **The second time was in 2018 with Sons of Garmadon in the spring and Hunted in the summer. *On the Cartoon Network USA app/website, the season is separated from the others, as if Season 11 is the first season of a new series, although it is not. This may be due to the Masters of Spinjitzu subtitle being dropped, and LEGO occasionally branding it as a "new series" in promotional material. **This is also the case for the Google Knowledge panel which claims Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu ended with March of the Oni and a new Knowledge panel has been created for Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu. **Tommy Andreason revealed in a tweet that anime will be incorporated in some way to the second half of Season 11. The episode Worst of All! will use anime for a seen with Ultra Violet, However it is unknown what the episode number is. *Amount of times a different characters narrated an episode: **'Wu:' 5 **'Lloyd:' 3 **'Cole:' 1 **'Zane:' 2 **'Jay:' 1 **'Nya:' 1 **'Kai: '''1 **'Aspheera: '''1 Videos LEGO NINJAGO - Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu – TEASER The Fire Chapter - LEGO® NINJAGO® Story Trailer 1 - (2019) Fire Serpents in Ninjago City Ninjago Cartoon Network Gallery poster Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu.jpg|The Fire Chapter Poster SotFS Poster 4.jpg|The Fire Chapter Poster featuring Beohernie IMG_7070.JPG|The Ice Chapter featuring Akita in Human and Wolf Form. IMG_20190723_144725.jpg| Fire Fang and Ice Dragon SOTFS TV Logo.jpg Ninjago Secrets of The Forbidden Spinjitzu Pyro Vipers Poster.png Season 11 Poster 1 HD.jpg Ninjago2019 logo rating 560x230 (1).png AntoniaScript.png|A screenshot that Brent Miller took of the script. Aspheera SoTFS.jpeg Kai SoTFS.jpeg D-SouTeXsAAG5fV.jpeg Ninjago S11 Cole Poster (Square Sized).jpg 66530227_2463569000330980_7097210973039099904_o.jpg Season_11_Llyod.jpeg Season 11 Nya.jpeg AspheeraFacebookPic.jpg Ninjago Season 11 Kai Poster.jpg Ninjago S11 Zane Poster.jpg Forbidden Spinjitzu Ninja.jpg NinjagoDHX.jpg TheNinjaMaskOnS11.png Antonia&Child.png|Antonia and Lil' Nelson Pyramid-0.png|A Pyramid in the Desert of Doom S11 Teaser - Forbidden Spinjitzu Lloyd.png|Forbidden Spinjitzu Lloyd S11 Teaser - Forbidden Spinjitzu Wu.png|Forbidden Spinjitzu Wu OlderPowers.jpeg|Clutch Powers S11Kid Wu & Garmadon.jpeg S11Forbidden Spinjitzu Wu Vs Ninja .jpeg S11Pixal.jpeg LEGO NINJAGO Season 11 teaser trailer 01.jpg NinjagoTeamMessageLEGO.png|The Ninjago team's announcement of the season's content. Screenshot 2019-05-29 at 11.39.28 AM.png S11 Trailer.jpg PyroPuzzleSolved.jpeg|The Ninja and Clutch Powers in front of the Pyro Vipers' sliding puzzle KaiDying?.jpeg|Aspheera absorbing Kai's Fire. S11E2 Intro.jpg|A recap of "Wasted True Potential" Screen Shot 2019-06-15 at 11.52.00 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-06-15 at 11.52.40 AM.png Desert of Doom japan.png|Desert of Doom from the Japanese trailer. Screen Shot 2019-07-07 at 10.51.23 AM.png References Category:2019 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Cartoon Network Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Seasons